


小人鱼的计划

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus





	小人鱼的计划

米开来抱着弗洛，随着水流撩了一下他的头发。  
“怎么了？……涨的难受吗？”  
弗洛整条鱼窝在米开来怀里，触手围在他身边，组成了一张软乎乎的床。  
米开来用手指轻点了一下弗洛通红肿胀的乳尖。  
弗洛的阴茎抖动了一下。  
“好吧好吧，你不想说话是不是？那就过来，弗洛……我会让你舒服的。”  
米开来用触手推开散落在地上的瓷娃娃，用手揉了揉他的头发，想移动到小人鱼身下去。  
弗洛拉住他，柔软而冰凉的嘴唇贴上米开来的，舌头羞怯的勾住他。  
弗洛吻起来像一块融化了的奶糖。  
米开来接受着他不够熟练的勾引，吮吸着他的舌头，手向下划过弗洛的胸肉。  
胸脯被沉甸甸的乳汁涨的下坠，勾起一个诱人的弧度。  
弗洛被摸的有点疼，他哼出柔软的痛呼。更用力的把舌头和米开来的纠缠在一起。  
米开来腾不出嘴来，只好把腕足翻过来，用没有吸盘的一面去抚慰夹在两人中间的阴茎，尽量减少对弗洛的刺激。然后手禁锢住弗洛的头，把他整条鱼的注意力吸引住。  
另一条稍小一点的触手伸出一只软钩，人畜无害的攀上发红的乳头。  
米开来更用力的拥住弗洛的同时，乳尖被吸盘整个裹住，软钩刺进乳孔里。  
“……！！”  
小人鱼的大力挣扎被米开来有预谋的按住。他预料到弗洛会因为刺激而挣扎，害怕弗洛动作过大弄伤自己。吸盘起到了固定作用不让软钩划破其它的皮肤。  
红肿的乳头因为皮下的奶水一次次冲击而分外敏感，乳孔张开却因为内里一层薄膜而无法排出奶液。软钩刺破薄膜乳房本应该出奶得到缓解，却因为吸盘的存在却让软钩代替薄膜，成为封住奶水的“新塞子”。  
这种本可以释放却被人为控制生生忍回去的感觉，让弗洛后脑某根神经狠狠一跳。  
他咬伤了米开来的嘴唇，阴茎不受控制的射精，尾巴新生的鳞片保护性的竖起，高潮和乳头被放大无数倍的堵塞感让弗洛留下眼泪。  
他想挣脱，却浑身发抖的被米开来温柔的吻住。  
“嘘嘘嘘，放松弗洛，我马上就把它拿下来。”  
米开来不敢直接缩回软钩，他的钩子有一点弧度，直接藏在吸盘里怕是要给弗洛本来就可怜兮兮的乳头再添加负担。  
他就只能，直上直下的把吸盘从弗洛胸口拔下来。  
乳白色的奶水喷了米开来一脸。  
强烈的刺激让弗洛的头向后仰，眼睛不受控制的上翻，双手捏紧米开来的肩膀。  
米开来轻轻的揉弄着弗洛的胸肉，让积攒的奶水更顺利的流出来。他没分心思再去管弗洛的阴茎，但是触手按照他最后的命令尽职的抚慰它。在弗洛不应期想退回到生殖腔里的时候，揪住它，把不断流出的精液抹匀，然后从根部开始快速撸动。  
弗洛在脑子里尖叫，哭泣，想伸手扯开米开来强加给他的快感。敏感的龟头把高潮后的感受原原本本传到胸口，奶水被米开来挤压着流动。  
但他做不到，他只能抖成一团，浸在高潮带来的快感中。  
他呜咽着，颤抖着，手指痉挛着，含含糊糊的叫着米开来的名字。  
弗洛想让他停下，阴茎被机械的刺激着，算不上粗暴也绝不是轻缓。快感在他脑子里连续着炸开，把小人鱼吓坏了。他只能抓住手里的腕足哽咽着呼唤米开来。  
而米开来以为他还在为涨奶而难受，犹豫了一下，松开手，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“……这样吧。”  
他嘀咕了一句，担心的看了一眼全然失去意识的小人鱼。俯下身子用嘴清理奶水。  
红肿的乳尖被吸入一个温暖的地方，米开来用滑软的舌背蹭过来。乳孔翕张，吐着温热的奶水。  
米开来的喉结滚动了一下。  
弗洛达到了今天第三次高潮。  
阴茎柔软的吐着最后残留的精液，软趴趴的垂在体外，没办法自主控制回到生殖腔内，任由触手继续撸动却没办法再硬起来。  
发育中的孕囊预料到了什么，被软肉更严密的保护起来。  
弗洛终于从眩晕感中回神。艰难的去掰米开来缠在他阴茎上的触手，但在胸口被吮吸以及阴茎被玩弄的情况下，他最多是碰了一下。  
好在米开来马上放开他，从嘴里嘀咕出一句“抱歉。”然后松开弗洛饱受折磨的阴茎。  
弗洛瘫在床上喘气，奶水随着他的呼吸流的哪儿都是。他吸气时，奶水流的缓慢一些，吐出气时可完了，红润的乳头像个小喷泉。腥甜的气味浓烈的让弗洛有点脸红。  
他在寻找米开来，却因为阴茎上的刺激喘了起来。奶水为此流的更欢快。  
米开来愧疚的轻舔着他的阴茎，用舌尖抵住龟头想把它送回到弗洛生殖腔里。软趴趴的阴茎抽动了两下，乖乖的被生殖裂吞进去。  
然后米开来的舌头就被夹住了。  
他挑着眉，戏谑的向上看弗洛。弗洛捂着脸，拒绝对视。但是身体很诚实的裹着米开来的舌头，想把它吸进更深的地方。  
米开来把舌尖抽出来，仔细的舔舐弗洛闭合起来的肉缝。舌面粗糙剐蹭着敏感的生殖裂口。  
“别，别……”  
弗洛哭的咳嗽了一下，然后被口水呛到。  
米开来蹭上来，色色的把舌头伸进弗洛嘴里。上面还残留着弗洛自己的奶味。  
弗洛像个小宝宝叼着奶嘴一样，吸着米开来的舌头。感受米开来伸进生殖裂的细小触手摸索着带来的稀碎快感。  
米开来一下一下的刮着弗洛的头皮，想把筋疲力尽的小人鱼哄睡着。  
但是小人鱼不这么想。  
弗洛推开米开来，眼神飘忽着。  
米开来以为他又不舒服，更轻柔的用触手刺激他内里的敏感点。  
“怎么了，弗洛？不想睡吗？”  
弗洛摇摇头，扯出米开来浅浅伸进他生殖腔里的触手，用力分开红润且饥渴蠕动着的生殖裂。  
“我……我想，想要你进来。”  
米开来不是没有感觉，他生殖腕硬的发疼。即使在弗洛出奶的时候他已经偷偷撸了一发，可是显然没什么用，他还是再一次硬起来。  
生殖腕被他藏在身后，不满的吐着白露。  
“可是……”  
米开来在心底大喊不能动摇。但是弗洛发红流奶的乳尖让这一切变得更难。  
弗洛红着脸，不说话。当着米开来的面，把手指插进生殖裂，拨动着发红的壁肉。发出不加克制的柔软呻吟。  
米开来的本能在咆哮“那是我的，那是我的！”生殖腕狰狞着粗了一圈，想伸进更紧致的地方，想被包裹被吮吸被软绵绵的咬住。  
弗洛不知道米开来会不会上当。他身体很累，多次的高潮让他没有力气再抽插自己的生殖裂，他想搞出一点细微的水声，但是身体的饥渴程度显然超乎他想象，他的内里紧致而热情，粘液攀上来，随着手指的轻微抽动而被带到体外。奶水四处流动，在弗洛的肚脐积攒下一小谭之后又流到生殖裂上。  
这摧毁了米开来的理智。  
他捏住弗洛的手腕，粘液粘连在指尖上。奶水顺着鳞片流进生殖裂内里。  
他的小人鱼全身上下都是甜的。  
生殖腕撑开肉缝。  
粗硬的腕足让小人鱼不适的扭了扭尾巴，但是很快，随着弗洛的生殖裂被彻底打开，被填满的饱足感让小人鱼的内壁更欢快的蠕动着将腕足吸进更深处。  
米开来进的很缓慢，他紧张的盯着小人鱼的表情。  
但是弗洛太舒服了。他露出傻乎乎的笑，小鼻子抖动着。感受着内里被填满的饱足感。  
即使阴茎被顶弄也没带来多大不适。  
小人鱼乖顺的过分。  
他闭着眼睛，双手环在米开来肩膀上。肚皮被顶的出现一个小突起。  
弗洛软乎乎的哼叫，在米开来脸上落下无数个亲亲。  
奶水流到米开来的生殖腕上，又被推进小人鱼身体里。  
“……弗洛，你是在提前喂小鱼吗？”  
米开来的话让小人鱼突然害羞起来。  
他怀着孕，流着奶，被一根粗壮的阴茎干到生殖腔里。而且还用他的奶水做润滑。  
弗洛捂住胸口，忿忿的盯着米开来。  
“你，你……不许这么说。”  
奶水顺着指缝往下流。被刺激到乳尖，弗洛更用力的吸裹了一下米开来。  
腕足可怕的抖动了几下。  
米开来强忍快感，危险的眯起眼睛。  
“你就是在喂小鱼。”  
说完就快速而小幅度的晃着腰。亲吻着小人鱼微微发抖的侧脸。  
“小坏蛋，亲亲弗洛，你这个小坏蛋。说，你想这么干多久了，嗯？”  
弗洛被窜上来的快感冲击的连连摇头。  
“我，我没……慢点，慢点，米开来。”  
弗洛被逼出一声尖叫。  
米开来没克制自己，射在他的生殖腔里。白色的液体流出来，不知道是米开来的精液还是弗洛自己流进去的奶。  
米开来把半软的腕足抽出来。心满意足的哄着他的小人鱼睡觉，在他脸上落下吻。  
弗洛累的不行，瘫在米开来的触手中。  
米开来发出轻笑。  
弗洛在半梦半醒中摸索到米开来的手，把他的手按在自己肿胀的左乳上。  
“还有……还有一个呢。”  
米开来的笑声突然停止了。  
弗洛对自己的小把戏很满意，安心的陷入梦乡里。


End file.
